shuurajoufandomcom-20200214-history
Summary Page/Post-Tournament Plot
A Downward Spiral Pt. 1 "No, not him. He won't fit." Kashi's arms were crossed, he turned and pointed at a mound of flesh that was leaking gallons of water and screaming. "Look, we'll do something with him the next place we land, we just need shelter for now. Davos won't rest until he finds remains, or us alive." Hyobachi was bartering with him, they needed safety, and Kashi was the only person they knew with a ship. "Buh, BUH MAH CAFEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Greg continued to cry, he was getting louder by the minute, and it was getting harder to get Kashi to agree to take them aboard. "Gods... Greg, shut up!" Hyobachi's face twisted with anger "It's been nothing but 'MUH CAFE!' for THREE DAYS!" Veira scowled at Hyobachi, but he just brushed it off. "Veira, control your man-child." "Fine." Veira punched Greg in the stomach, a cracking noise came from his limp body. "He's asleep." Araigen shuddered then turned back to Kashi. "How about now, as long as we keep him out." "Fine, but neither he nor Veira are to leave their room." "A..araigen, do we have the money for this?" Noa was hiding behind Reichi, grasping her arm. "Of course." Takehiko handed Kashi a wad of cash. Noa started to cry, Reichi patted her on the head. An explosion could be heard from inside Kashi's ship, it started to shake, but stopped when a man with red hair jumped out and landed perfectly next to Kashi, grabbing his new wad of cash. Before Kashi could react, the man was off. "~Tch, I don't know why I'm even asking for money." He turned to yell at the man. "BOSHI, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" He sighed and turned to the small group in front of him. He hadn't seen them since the tournament, or, some of them. He hoped he had enough room, he counted off his passengers. "Alright then. Araigen, Reichi, Hyobachi, Takehiko... Bird girl, nuclear man, blob and his maid... Uh, you're Saigi's girl, right... Octavia?" He looked at the girl in front of him with red hair. "Michi." She said bluntly, an aura of hate emanating off of her. "Okay then. What's with her?" Kashi was a bit taken back. "Saigi's missing. We have a pretty good idea of where he is. We'd know exactly where he was, but blob kinda ruined that." Hyobachi looked at Greg, then looked back at Kashi. "Can we board the ship, we'll tell you what happened later." "Right, right, of course, I don't need Tolkien following me." ---- "Target sighted. Calling base." A shadowy figure was perched on a branch, behind a line of trees, watching a group board a pirate ship. "Follow them, but don't let them know." A voice came out of her radio. "Affirmative" The figure waited for the ship to leave, and took a smaller ship, following after them. ---- "Alright, I gotta hear this. What the hell happened?" Kashi and Boshi were sitting at a table with Hyobachi. "Heh, it was awesome! Well, mostly, I'm not too happy about the cafe either. It was out home away from home, you get it?" "Yeah, it's like our ship here." Kashi took a sip from his mug. "You were saying?" "Ah, yes. Well, we had just fell through the void again. It was triggered by some sort of event." ---- "You've got to be shitting me, what was that?" Hyobachi was on the floor, before he could get his answer, he noticed he was surrounded by flames and smoke. "Oh fuck! Araigen, Reichi!" The others were on the floor near him, they woke to his voice. "What Hyoba-- Oh." Araigen looked at the flames around him. Reichi's eyes filled with fear and she clung to Araigen. "No! Get off! Where are the others?" "Araigen!" Takehiko called to them from outside the burning building. "get out of there!" They didn't argue, Hyobachi smashed the wall and window with and ice spike and slid down to the ground. Araigen followed with Reichi still clinged to him. "What happened? Where are we?" Hyobachi turned to see a Greg crying on the ground, shouting about his cafe. "Ah, that's where. So this is the cafe? Where's everybody else?" "We only have a few, some of us are missing." Serium walked away from the sobbing Greg and up to the small group forming. "And... We have her." He pointed at Michi, who was trying to draw Saigi's face into the ground with a stick. "I managed to convince her that sticking together was the best way to save Saigi." Takehiko held his arm. "You'd better appreciate that." "Wait, Serium, weren't you with the others?" Reichi finally spoke up. "Yes. I was." "Then why are you here?" "I was hoping to figure that out." "Well, we were surrounded by some sort of red energy. What happened to you?" Hyobachi stroked his beard. "Same." "Hm, do you think it has anything to do with Arzt?" Araigen looked at Hyobachi, he nodded. They were jerked out of thought by screaming. "It was your cafe! You have Saigi!" Michi was back up, and now she was looking for Saigi again. "No, why would I light my own cafe on fiiiiiirrrrreeeeee!" Gerg continued to sob as Michi went to kick him. "Please don't hit him, Michi-sama, he's hurt enough." Veira had stopped her kick with her robotic arm. They stared at each other, Michi pulled her leg back and kicked the ground. "Reichi, can you try to calm her? Arzt said he was making his way to Alten when he left after the tournament, maybe we can find him." Hyobachi looked at Reichi, she slightly nodded and went to try to calm Michi. "Was that really needed?" Serium Asked Hyobachi. "You haven't seen her go insane. Seriously, I don't think we know any sane women." Araigen added and laughed. ---- "We went to find you after, you're the only one with a ship that isn't after us now." Hyobachi put down his empty mug. Reichi had entered mid conversation, and had been listening as well. "Greg's stuck in the lower cabin." She reported to Hyobachi and Kashi. She smiled thinking about it. "Leave him there." Kashi nodded and stood up. "It's a long way to Alten from here." "We know, we'll pay for any supplies, it's not like we can pay you anyway." Hyobachi glared at Boshi. Boshi was taking Kashi's wallet out of his pocket, he smiled and slipped the wallet back into Kashi's pocket. "I don't even try anymore. Boshi, you're on watch duty. Let's try to get some sleep, you guys must all be tired." ---- A Downward Spiral Pt. 2 Araigen was shaken awake, the ship was moving in ways it shouldn't. "Greg." He blinked and got up, on his way to Greg's room. He bashed the door open, only to find Greg in a wizard robe rolling dice with Veira. "You wanna play Thieves and Thingies?" Greg smiled, apparently he had put on mascara and had been reminded of his cafe, because his face was covered in it. "Not if it could save my life. Were you just shaking the ship?" "I had an itch." "Gods. Don't do it again." Araigen slammed Greg's door and made his way back to bed. As he reached for his door, he heard something and snapped awake. He stood there and waited, and he heard it again, not just normal creaking of the floorboards, someone was walking around the hallways. "That had better not be Boshi looking for our wallets." He clasped his pocket, his wallet was there, he sighed. "I had better stop him." He turned back towards the hall and walked towards the door to the deck. The sounds got louder as he approached the door, he put his hand on his dagger, what if it wasn't Boshi, but an invader? He opened the door to find... Michi. She was wandering around, probably couldn't sleep at the loss of Saigi. Araigen shuddered at the memory of their first meeting, but he walked up to her anyway. "Michi, can't sleep because of Saigi?" "Mhm" She didn't look at him, only sat down. "Fine, you don't need to open up to me." He sighed. "But at least let me try to help." He didn't know if he could help, Michi was insane, even when not, but he had to try to keep her calm. "Mhm" She stared down again. "Right. We'll find him, and soon. We're only a few hours from Alten, and maybe only a few more from where Arzt." He looked down, he didn't know where Arzt was, so it may have been a bit of a lie, but Michi wouldn't know that. He went to speak again, but heard the cabin door shut. He looked, Michi had heard it too. He turned back to the door, there was a figure there, the only feature he noticed was glowing eyes. It was too tall to be Veira, before he could ask who it was, he was getting a kick to the face. Araigen fell back and grasped his face. He narrowly dodged another kick, and was finally able to see who it was. "Terminating witness." "Michi, move!" Araigen blocked another kick, this one aimed at Michi. "Christie." Araigen knew he couldn't beat her by himself, he had to get the others. "Code 8091: What is your mission here?" Christie stopped and put her arms to her side. "Code accepted. First question. I am here to apprehend Kashi Mokuzai and Araigen Rensutsu. The rest are to be killed. Mission given by Davos Marshall." Christie talked in a monotonous tone. Araigen sighed a breath of relief. Trevor had given him one of Christie's command codes, this one for three questions. "Right, of course. How does Davos know we are here?" "Second question. Davos has apprehended others criminals who associate with you." "Who have you apprehended?" "Third question. Only one was seen before mission start, Saigi Elsee." Michi's eyes lit up, whether it was in excitement or anger, Araigen couldn't tell. Christie started to move again, the command code's effects had wore off. He had to warn everybody. ---- A Downward Spiral Pt. 3 Araigen rushed through the boat as it tipped back and forth, he had to get Edward, together they could stop Christie. He knew Michi could hold her for a small while, but even with her blind rage he doubted Michi could stop her. "Araigen! What the hell is going on?!" Kashi jolted out of his room, tired and annoyed. "Christie. I was able to stop her for a brief moment, Michi is holding her off. Where is Edward?" "His room is the last one in the hall, why?" Kashi yawned, he wasn't panicking, this was a normal occurrence. "I'll explain after we get rid of this problem." He ran to Edward's room and opened the door. to Araigen's surprise Edward was already at the door. "I don't sleep, but I do like my quiet. What did Boshi do?" A man made of metal plates and fabric stood at the door, waiting for Araigen to speak. "Boshi? Try HW02." Araigen smirked. "That it does." Edward bolted for the deck, grasped his arm as he opened the door. "HW02, stand down!" Edward pointed his arm at Christie, but she rushed towards him. He turned to the side, grabbed her head and slammed it into the deck of the ship. "Why didn't you stand down?!" "Orders from higher Ed, you don't have the authority." Christie's left hand fused into a spike and thrust through Edward's left leg, exposing the wires and metal bits inside. He jumped back, and landed crouched on his arm. "There aren't any other Sythengran operatives here. Who?!" Edward pointed his arm at Christie, the palm of his hand started to shine and before long shot a laser straight at her. She dodged, and was met mid air by a pissed Michi. Christie was slammed back into the ground by a chain axe. She got up and looked at Edward. "Davos is here, he has full command of the HW program." Christie pulled a chain out of her arm which solidified into a sword. "You don't seem to be running correctly, your allegiance is to Sythengran." "Never has been, never will be." He laughed as his hand begun to shine again, Christie dashed at him and before the laser could fire, she cut his arm clean off. Edward smiled, he jumped back and rolled as he landed. Araigen rushed over to him, and helped him up. "What the hell, shouldn't you know her tricks?" Araigen had barely finished his sentence when he was knocked over by the force of an explosion. Edward's arm had self destructed, hitting Christie and knocking her overboard. "Yes. Yes I do." He laughed, then grasped his lack of arm. "Ugh, get me back inside, I need to do some repairs." Araigen waved at Kashi, who was now standing with Veira and Noa, he walked over and led Edward back into the ship. Araigen turned to see a plume of water and fell over as the ship rocked. Christie was barely damaged, her metal coat was missing in places, but fine. "Waterlogged." Christie spoke before jamming her spiked arm at Araigen's chest. He closed his eyes, but to his surprise wasn't dead. He opened them to see Veira holding a shield up, and Michi ram straight into Christie, knocking her into the deck once more. "Oh. Uh." Araigen stuttered, he fell backwards. He was not expecting her to survive that explosion. Veira's shield crumpled back into her robotic arm, she smiled at Araigen and then looked at Michi who was repeatedly bashing Christie's face into the side of the ship asking various Saigi related questions. Even with the continuous torment, Christie refused to give her any information. Araigen looked on for a second, but soon realized they did need her. "Michi, please. Let me." She glared at Araigen, but nodded, then slammed Christie into the deck one last time. "Araigen-sama, should I tie her up?" Veira was still at his side. "We got chains?" Araigen asked, Veira nodded then wrapped her up in some sturdy chains. Araigen sighed, he hoped it would hold her. ---- A Downward Spiral Pt. 4 "That's... Not right. This shouldn't be happening." Umeko had appeared on Kashi's ship. "Weren't you supposed to be helping the others back in Dozei?" Araigen didn't seem to be fazed that Umeko had just appeared, he had seen enough crazy shit in the past few weeks. "Different me, doesn't matter. What does is that this timeline went severely wrong." Umeko paced the ship, biting her nails. "D... Different you? Fine, I'll bite, explain." "I fear telling you would just make it worse." "If you aren't going to tell me anything, then why are you here?" "To tell you what you need to know." She stopped pacing and looked at Araigen.